


As The Days Go on

by elli_elpis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Sadstuck?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elli_elpis/pseuds/elli_elpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan was always alone in his dream bubble. Not a soul in the world had he seen since he died. Maybe he'd never talk to someone again. Maybe it was the universe punishing him. Or maybe, he just had to wait a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Days Go on

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you think you'd like to be non existent right now. But there is a slight problem with wanting that. You already are. You sit alone on a white sandy beach looking out at the ocean. The water is clear and glistening and the sand you sit on white and clean. You think this would be a heaven to some people, It certainty did look like paradise. But it wasn't. It isn't. You don't know how long you've been dead but you can guess it's been a while. You haven't seen or heard from another soul since the day you died. And the loneliness is killing you all over again. You think it's the universe punishing you for all of the horrible things you did while you were alive and you'd be lying if you said you didn't deserve it. You tuck a lock of your now messied hair behind your ear-fin and stand up. You gave up on your appearance a long while ago. It's not like anyone would ever see you again anyways. Your hair is messy and the purple streak that once stood prominent on your head is now faded and always in your face. You discarded your cape as well, gog knows where that thing even is now. Your pants are ripped completely off from the knees down. Having them like shorts just makes it more convenient for you the occasional times you decide to swim. You barely even wear your long sleeved black shirt anymore but you still have it. You keep it folded on one of the rocks a ways down the beach. Even though almost all of your appearance has changed though you kept the rings. You never take them off because you like to think they tie you back to a time when things were some what better. Even if you weren't greatly liked when you were alive at least there were other people around to not like you. Now you're just always alone. You start making your way down the beach to locate the rocks on which your shirt is and about half way there you spot something that wasn't there before. A little ways down the beach from where you're standing stands another, no it can't be, is that, another person? You start to jog towards it eagerly. Everything here has always been the same since you got here, and now something is different. When you start to get closer to it you realize it is, in fact, another troll. You run faster towards whoever it is who has their back to you and stop dead in your tracks when you realize who it is. No, no, nonononono, not him. He seems to have heard you and quickly turns around "w-whos there?" Oh my gog. If someone sat you down before you died and told you one day you'd meet a Sollux who's lisp was absent and eyes were vacant black pits you would've never believed them. But thats the reality now. He seems to not know its you there but he puts his hands out infront of him and starts slowly making his way over towards where the sound of you stopping came from. Shitshitshitshit he's getting closer. You don't move at all, you just stand frozen in place on the sand as he moves towards you. With hands outstretched he finally reaches you and places his hands on your bare chest. "Who's there?" he asks. You don't want to tell him it's you. You know as soon as he knows it's you he'll punch you as hard as he can and run away. Or something else equally or even more horrible. "WHO'S THERE" he yells. He grips your shoulders and shakes you a little and you know this time, you should answer. "Hey sol," you mumble. He looks more shocked than angry. It actually looks like he isn't angry at all, he's smirking. "Hey fishdick," he says, "Why are you so unresponsive? Aren't you glad I'm here? Don't you want to finish off what you started when you were alive? Well nows you're perfect opportunity considering I'm defenseless and blind." This makes you sigh and frown, "I don't wwanna "finish off" wwhat i started sol. It's been a long afterlife and I'vve had a lot a time to think about wwhat I'vve done wrong." He looks a little surprised and his smirk turns into a sad smile. "Well i guess thats good to hear." He moves his hands down your back and pulls you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you and, hugging you? You don't even want to take the time to question why he's hugging you, its been an eternity since you had contact with anyone and hell you missed it. You completely break down and hug him back tightly, starting to choke up and cry. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," you choke out between sobs, crying on his shoulder. He starts gently rubbing your back and shooshing you, telling you over and over not to apologize and thats its in the past and doesn't matter. You take a step back and wipe the tears out of your eyes, now calming down. "Howw did you evven get here?" you ask. "I'm pretty sure I'm dead." "Howw?" He shrugs and scratches the back of his head. "I don't really remember," he says, frowning down at the sand. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" You can see a slight smile pulling up at his lips when he asks this. You shrug and then face-palm, realizing, OH YEAH he can't see you. "Theres really no point in wwearin' it wwhen no ones around to see me. And sometimes i go swwimming so, It just makes sense not to havve it on." "What do you mean no ones around? Don't the other assholes in the dream bubbles strode around from one to the other all the time?" "Yeah I guess but the only other person I'vve seen since I died is you." ".....but you died sweeps ago.." "I did?" Well you did know it was a while. You just never really bothered to keep track of the days. "Yeah...." "oh" "and hey," He runs his hands through your messy hair, messing it up even more, "What happened to Mr.Up-tight? Why does your head feel like there's a mop on it?" You chuckle a little at this, bringing his hands down from your head to hold them in yours. "Wwell as I said earlier, it's not like there's anyone around to impress anywway, and you can't evven see me." He gives you a sad smile and squeezes your hands. "Want me to stay with you fish dick? On your lonely beach?" You're taken a back a bit by this. You were sure as soon as he died he would want to go find Fef. "Don't you want to go find Fef?" He shrugs and sighs. "Look asshole there is something I have to tell you." "Wwhat?" He takes a deep inhale of breath and quickly says "The only reason I spent so much time with FF was because I was venting to her my red feelings for you." You actually start laughing at this. You knew he wouldn't just be nice to you for once and now he is lying to your face. "Why are you laughing?" "Because you're lying." "No I'm not." "But you hated me!" "No. You hated me. And I couldn't let you find me out so i "hated" you back." He frowns and sits down cross legged on the sand, facing the rest of the beach. He was probably aiming to be facing the ocean. You sit down beside him and intertwine you fingers. "Ok. I believve you." And you suddenly feel so much worse about what you did when you were alive because of this. If you had known you wouldn't have done what you did, would you? You're such a dumbass! You're stupidity followed you into the afterlife! That's how stupid you are. You sigh and lean a little on his shoulder. "So you do want me to stay here on lonely beach?" "Yeah....that'd be nice." He smiles at you and you embrace again, but this time you don't let go until the sun is growing lower in the sky. Maybe the afterlife won't be so bad anyway. Because as of now, existing seems like a pretty great idea.


End file.
